duluth_shipopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Algoma Buffalo
Algoma Buffalo is a contestant on Battle for BFCP and was one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance to join the game during "The Reveal" However, in "Reveal Novum", he failed to become a contestant, coincidentally getting only 8 votes and placing 16th, tied with Algoma Harvester. Algoma Buffalo also had a chance to join Battle for Canal Park Again, but he failed yet again, placing 29th with only 154 votes and was yet again tossed into the Locker of Losers. He had a chance to join PCFB, but he got 110 votes tying with H. Lee White and A-390. He competed in Battle for BFCP on the team 'A Better Name Than That' until he was coincidentally eliminated in the eighth episode of BFB, "Questions Answered", with 4,814 votes. Information The self-unloading bulk freighter Buffalo was built in 1978 by Bay Shipbuilding Co., Sturgeon Bay, WI at a cost of $25 million as Hull #721. She was launched March 16, 1978 and was christened August 8, 1978. The Buffalo’s sea trials were conducted from August 21 through August 24, 1978. She cleared Sturgeon Bay September 23, 1978 on her maiden voyage to load ore at Escanaba, MI bound for Indiana Harbor. Powered is provided by two 3,600 bhp single acting, two stroke cycle, V-20 cylinder diesel engines, built by the Electro-Motive Division of General Motors Corp., La Grange, IL. Her engines drive a controllable pitch propeller through Falk reduction gears. Her rated service speed is 14 knots (16.1 mph). The Buffalo is equipped with both a bow and stern thruster. The Buffalo (3) was built under Title XI of the Merchant Marine Act of 1970. This program allowed U.S. shipping companies to construct new vessels or to modernize their existing fleet by government guaranteed financing and tax deferred benefits. The Buffalo was the seventh of ten ships launched for American Steamship under this program. The total cost of the ten ships was more than $250 million. The ten ships were the: Roger Kyes (1973), Charles E. Wilson (1973), H. Lee White (1974), Sam Laud (1975), St. Clair (1976), Belle River (1977), Buffalo (1978), Indiana Harbor (1979), American Mariner (1980) and the American Republic (1981). On Sunday morning September 6, 1990 at approximately 0800, the Buffalo, traveling upstream on the Saginaw River, passed the Jupiter which was unloading gasoline at the Total Petroleum dock near Bay City, MI. The ship’s passing caused a suction which pulled the Jupiter away from the dock. The aft pilings subsequently broke away and the parting fuel lines caused a spark which resulted in a fire which totally destroyed the tanker. One of the Jupiter’s crew was lost overboard. The U.S. Coast Guard report linked the Buffalo as one of a series of events that led to the disaster but was not the sole cause. The Buffalo was trapped upstream until October 19th when the river was reopened to traffic. In late 1997 the Buffalo struck the Detroit River Light, located in Lake Erie that marks the entrance into the Detroit River. It was headed from Detroit to Cleveland at the time of the collision in weather conditions reported as clear with waves measuring two to three feet. The collision ripped a 25 foot gash across the bow of the freighter which took on water, but was considered seaworthy enough to proceed to the CSX coal dock in Toledo. Damage to the lighthouse was minimal, involving only the structure's rock and stone foundation. The Buffalo was sent for repairs at the Toledo ship yard. Once in dry dock the full extent of the damage was reveled, the bow had been pushed in like tin can. In the subsequent Coast Guard Investigation the accident would be blamed on human error. Buffalo laid up at Sarnia, Ont., on December 26, 2017. In late December 2017, American Steamship Co. sold the vessel, along with three others, to the Algoma Central Corp. of St. Catharines, Ont. She will sail in 2018 as Algoma Buffalo. Personality Algoma Buffalo was usually more or less quiet, although he always wants everyone to know that he does not have a favorite number despite his name. He speaks with a bland, metallic, monotone voice, except when A Better Name Than That almost lost in "Today's Very Special Episode" because of him, he got emotional and almost started to cry when apologizing to Burns Harbor. In "Getting Edward L. Ryerson to Talk", Algoma Buffalo successfully managed the team after Burns Harbor's death without being too controlling or bossy. Algoma Buffalo's excellent leadership gives him the title of team captain in "Lick Your Way to Freedom". However, he became a contrarian to Burns Harbor in later episodes. It was later revealed that he was joking and trying to add humor to his team the entire time. The other team members however, still obeyed him rather than Burns Harbor, causing the team to almost lose twice. Algoma Buffalo's attempts at humor show that he tries to lift the spirit of the team and boost morale, though he comes across as somewhat dim-witted at not seeing the negative effects of his sarcasm. Trivia *In "Getting Edward L. Ryerson to Talk", almost all of Algoma Buffalo's lines start with "(Although) I don't have a favorite number," referencing his debut audition in "The Reveal". **This has seemingly stopped in the later episodes of BFCP. However, as of "Today's Very Special Episode", it has shown up again while he was apologizing to Burns Harbor for the same reasons below. **In "Questions Answered", these were his last words before getting crushed. **However, in "Enter the Exit", he tries to tell the viewers that 8 is the most important number. ***However on his worksheet in "Get To The Top In 500 Steps", the "what is your favorite number" question is answered with "I don't have one". *He is the only limbless character voiced by Cary Huang. *Algoma Buffalo is the only ship character whose name is separated with a hyphen. *Algoma Buffalo is the only character with a number in their name, aside from Four. *In "No More Snow!", he can be seen in the forest. *His deaths involve being crushed. **When being crushed, he didn't explode into blue liquid, which might suggest that he's a lake freighter rather than a ship. **Algoma Buffalo is the only one who has been crushed by both the sun and the moon. *Algoma Buffalo is first out of all the Season 4 contestants when sorted in alphabetically, as his name starts with a number. *Algoma Buffalo is the only recommended character who joined BFCP to not get a redesign. *Algoma Buffalo moves by rolling around, and is the only character to regularly do this. *Algoma Buffalo temporarily acted as the new leader of A Better Name Than That after replacing Burns Harbor. **He would later allow Burns Harbor to be in charge again in "Four Goes Too Far". *Coincidentally, he got 8 votes in "Reveal Novum". **He was also eliminated in "Questions Answered", the eighth episode of BFCP. **He also got in 8th place of votes to rejoin in Get to the Top in 500 Steps. *Algoma Buffalo is one of the few characters who have never survived an elimination. *Algoma Buffalo is one of the only contestants without limbs. *In "Getting Edward L. Ryerson to Talk", when Algoma Buffalo was launched by the trebuchet, he has an old mouth asset, but it only appears briefly. *Algoma Buffalo is currently the only character on the show whose name starts with a number. *He is one of the few contestants to have white facial features rather than the usual black. Gallery Previously Named Ships Buffalo-PW.jpg|The first ship named Buffalo (1). Buffalo-RL.jpg|Buffalo (2). Previously named ship. As the Buffalo buffalo-frantz-emford-saginaw-sh_small.jpg|Passing the Joseph H. Frantz with the E. M. Ford looking on in Saginaw. buffalo12-97.JPG|Arriving for repairs. buffalodamage2_small.jpg|Under repair after hitting the Detroit River Light. buffalodamage.jpg|Another view. Buffalo-muskegon-icebow-1-1-00-sg.jpg|Icy bow, Jan. 1, 2000. 94026.jpg|American Steamship Company's BUFFALO is shown while inbound Erie to unload stone from Port Dolomite, Michigan, 10:13 a.m. 5 August 2005. As the Algoma Buffalo 2858070.jpg|Unloading salt in Milwaukee's outer harbor. 2858069.jpg|Unloading salt in Milwaukee's outer harbor. 2858068.jpg|Unloading salt in Milwaukee's outer harbor. Category:Characters